Renaissance
by Nine of Swords
Summary: Gwendolyn, a normal girl, has visions of a figure black as night, with eyes like storm yet he looks upon her with paternal pride. Who is he? Is he real? Or is it all in her head? Part 1 of the Rebirth of Magic Cycle.
1. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: Dragonlance, although masterful, is not mine. Likewise, I'm not Poe. Gwendolyn 

~~~~~~~~~

I had that dream again last night. They all whirled in my head, the dark-haired woman, the man with white hair and gold-leaf skin, the raven-haired, emerald-eyed elf who flashed a mysterious grin, they all spun, flashing, until finally He emerged. Eyes of storm, hair of obsidian, robes of night- he smiled at me. A paternal smile. 

I don't know why they haunt me. I don't know why they always walk my dreams. I don't even know who they are. I call out to them, every night. I say, "Who are you? Why do you haunt me?" 

They only smile and whisper "Destiny." 

I've tried to escape them. I've tried to sit up all night, yet the dawn always finds me in their grip. One morning, I awoke to find a book open on my desk, a book I was sure had been closed the night before. I looked at the page. "Prophet! Thing of evil! Prophet still, if bird or devil!" I read from the page. What were these visions in the night? Were they evil omens? "Prophet still, if bird or devil..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Halls of Nuitari

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance. Wizards of the Coast does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's my favorite class right now. Fourth hour, Honors Chemistry. Teacher, Bradley Davidson. We're in the lab now- I'm partnered with Lynn Tybrczcyk. We're both passionate about chemistry, so we're an ideal lab group. 

I whisper to myself as I fill the pipet. "9 molar hydrochloric..." Lynn is chatting with Adrian Jeffries. Doesn't she know it's painfully obvious how much she likes him? Level the pipet over the test tube... I feel a bit light-headed, I'll go tell Mr. Davidson as soon as I start this reaction... 

I'm falling backwards. The HCl squirts out of the pipet and hits Adrian full in the chest. My setup goes flying. I'm powerless to do anything. A sudden pain in the back of my head, and the blackness envelops me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally." My eyes open at the sound of a familiar voice. "Shalafi was getting worried." Eyelids flicker. Standing before me is the elf from my dream, still grinning in that most irritating manner. He sits beside my bed. "Welcome to the Halls of Nuitari." 

"What are you talking about? Adrian, are you... no, you can't! I saw the hydrochloric hit you!" All the rubbing at my eyes doesn't change a thing. "Who ARE you?"

  "Just an archmage the world forgot." The wolfish grin doesn't change. "Can you stand, child?"

  I step out of the single bed, pulling off my lab goggles as I walk. "Why am I here? This isn't chemistry." 

  "The Devouring Dark has been trying to summon you here for near two fortnights." He mentions as we stride toward the majestic obsidian doors. He sets his hand on it to push them open.

  "Four weeks… that's when my dreams began!" I realize. "So this Devouring Dark-"

  "Quiet." He lifts a finger to his lips. The door inches open, slowly, majestically. "My lord, the child has awaken."

   "Thank you, Dalamar." A voice, another voice, so familiar, so resounding, echoes from the onyx throne in the center of the room. My guide steps out of the room, the doors close with a great thud. The throne rotates, and I see Him. The central figure, with eyes like storm. "My daughter." He smiles, something akin to pride burning in the eye of the storm. "Welcome home."

~~~~~~~~~~

   "Gwen!" My eyes flutter open again. Did I have another fainting spell? 

   "Dalamar? Father?" I look around, see only Lynn. "Lynn? Why am I here? Why am I not at home?"

   "Chill, Gwen. You've only been out five minutes. Your dad's on the way." She tries to soothe me. "What's the matter?"

   "Er… nothing. Is Adrian alright?" I ask, falsifying concern. Don't get me wrong- I like Adrian well enough, but he isn't exactly on the top of my mind at the moment. 

   "He has the honor of being the first student to ever have to use the safety shower." She tries to joke, but she is genuinely worried. "He's already headed out to the hospital."

   "Gwen?" the receptionist calls. "Your father's here."

   "My father resides in the Halls of Nuitari." I mutter as I walk out of the room.


	3. Lay Me Gently Down To Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance. Wizards of the Coast does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I went willingly to sleep that night. My eyes had been opened, and they could nevermore be shut. "My father resides in the Halls of Nuitari." I whispered to myself as I drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I again stand before my father on his onyx throne. "You've come far, my daughter." He smiles at me, stands, walks up to me, black velvet robes heavily _swishing on the black marble floor. His spindly hand settles on my shoulder, he looks down into my eyes. "You have come very far indeed."_

            There is no doubt in my mind. I have only known him two fortnights, yet he is my father. How could there be any other? "My father." I embrace the black mass. 

            "I am sorry for your imprisonment in a Realm without magic." He apologizes. "You have permission to ask any question you like."

            Millions flood my mind. Where am I? Why did he abandon me? One finally comes to my tongue. "Who are you?"

            He laughs, and his laugh is the Abyss, the black hole, the dark side of the moon. "Ask any of my disciples, little one. You know Dalamar- you could question him. Or you might ask Ladonna." The dark woman steps forward, solemnly, reverently. "Or perhaps you desire the knowledge of the Master of Past and Present?" The white-haired one sits, welcoming, yet aloof. "Or, you could simply hear it straight from the horse's mouth." 

            Dalamar- the only one I could name. Ladonna- the only woman I'd seen. The Master of Past and Present- one of great wisdom. My father- there was no choice to be made! "My father, I would name you, but I ask that you tell me what to address you by."

            He smiles. "A wise choice, little one. You may call me 'my father' if you so desire, but you may prefer my title. The Devouring Dark, they call me. Or, you could even use the name your grandmother chose for me." He lifts my chin, and whispers, "Nuitari."

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Not of This World

Disclaimer: I've already written it down three times. I think that's enough for the lawyers.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chem class again. I'm a bit embarrassed- Adrian is already back in school, and I'm not sure if I want to face him, after the very personal results meeting my father had on him.

            I get there early. Adrian isn't there when I walk in- good sign. I can make up some concern and engage Mr. Davidson with it until class needs to start. Before Mr. Davidson comes in, Adrian does. Plan B. Hide behind a book until class starts. I fish around in my backpack and pull out _The Great Gatsby_, our current Lit novel. Adrian isn't fooled. He knows I finished the book weeks ago. 

            "So, Gwen." He says, pushing down the paperback. "Do you know why you sprayed me with 9 M a few days ago?"

            My insides churn. I can't tell him about my visions! He'd just laugh at me. But if I didn't... "I can't tell you here. Meet me at the garden after school."

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So you're telling me that when you fainted you saw a vision?" Adrian's jaw drops. "And in that vision, you met an elf who said he was an archmage, and a man who claimed to be your father?"

            "Yes!" I exclaim.. "I had another vision last night too. The man told me his name was Nuitari, the Devouring Dark."

            Adrian leans back on the bench, gaping. "Gwen, have you ever read the Dragonlance books?"

            "What does that have to do with anything?" I say, confused.

            Adrian pulls a book out of his backpack- _Dragons of Autumn Twilight_¸ by Margaret Weiss and Tracey Hickman. "I know it sounds crazy, Gwen, but Nuitari is a god on Krynn, the world of Dragonlance. The other figures you describe sound like characters too- Ladonna, Head of the Order of Black Robes, Dalamar the Dark, and Raistlin Majere. If you'd never read them before-" he pauses, dramatically. "maybe it means you're really the daughter of the Devouring Dark!"

            "How could that be true? He's real, not some character in a book!" I snap. "He's most definitely real. Whenever I'm not in this world, I awake in the Halls of Nuitari."

            "Or so you think." Adrian comments.

            "No." I reply. "I'm not of this world, Adrian. I know it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The Rebirth of Magic

Disclaimer: Any character you don't recognize is most likely mine (i.e. Gwen, Adrian, Lynn). Everything else (i.e. Nuitari, Dalamar, Raistlin, Ladonna, etc.) belongs to Margaret Weiss/Tracey Hickman and Wizards of the Coast.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            I've been reading the Dragonlance books. I know the hearts of my family now.

            I know Ladonna's rule over the Tower of High Sorcery.

            I know Dalamar's sacrifice, the one word that cast away all he loved save magic- "Nuitari."

            I know the awesome power of Raistlin Majere, the Master of Past and Present.

            I know my father, the Devouring Dark, the black moon over Krynn, Nuitari, god of black magic.

            All I do not know is who I am. There is no mention of a child of Nuitari, a granddaughter of Sargonnas god of Vengeance and Takhisis the Dragon Queen. I don't know who I am. All I know is that I am a goddess.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            I am in my chambers in the Halls of Nuitari. The echoing in the vaulted rooms is soothing- I respond to the knock at my door. 

            It is Dalamar. "My lady, your father has sent me." He bows respectfully.

            I halt him, motion for him to straighten. "I know not who I am. Do not offer me the honor I do not deserve." I look him straight in the eye. "Tell me why you honor me so."

            He motions for me to follow. We whisk down the hallways, past countless doors, countless passages, until we reach another great pair of doors. They do not creak open- they fly. We stand in the entrance of a library that can never be paralleled by the plane I come from. "Your birthright." He gestures to the endless rows of shelves. "All the magic ever dedicated to your father. You can not use it yet, but you are born to magery. A time to train, and you will be able to work even the most powerful spell contained here." He picks up a pile of black velvet and places it in my arms. "Don your robes." A strange glance from me, and he elucidates. "Over your clothes, Renetari."

            I slip into the comforting blackness, then ask, "What did you call me?"

            "Renetari." He guides me to a worktable, set underneath a great glass dome, which the moons of my father's cousins, Solinari and Lunitari, shine through. He points to the runes embroidered on the edge of my sleeve.

The meaning leaps to my mind. "The rebirth of magic."  


	6. Schizophrenia

Disclaimer: There once was a writer savant, Who did only write what she want, Most characters aren't hers, She does not wish demurs, from authors and lawyers that taunt!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            My Earth parents are making me visit a psychiatrist. I don't know how they found out about my "delusions"- they could have overheard a conversation between Adrian and me, I could have been talking in my sleep, or they could have read my journal. Any way it's sliced, I still hate them for it. 

            I don't blame them for not telling me Nuitari was my father. They most likely didn't know I was from another world. But I still hate them. I hate them for not telling me they aren't my real parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The psychiatrist sits next to me. I don't pay attention to her. Counting the dots on the ceiling tiles is much more interesting. She starts talking. "So, Gwendolyn-"

            "My name is Renetari." I interrupt. Can't she at least get my name right?

            She checks her clipboard, frowns, and scribbles something down. "Would it be alright if I called you Renee?"

            "That's fine."

            "So, Renee, when did you stop thinking you were Gwendolyn McCloud?" she inquires. 

            I want to tell her she's nosy, but it isn't exactly the impression I want to make. No one here believes I'm a goddess. "About two weeks ago."

            "And why did you start thinking you are-" she checks her notes, "Renetari?"

            "The only person who even remotely believes me is my friend Adrian." My voice is touched with contempt. "Why would you want to hear?"

            She taps her pencil on the clipboard. "Gwendolyn- er, I mean Renee- everything you tell me will help accelerate your cure."

            "I don't want to be cured." I try to channel the storm-tossed look of my father's eyes into mine. "I don't want to be cured of the truth."

            "What is this truth you speak of?"

            My eyes narrow. "I am a goddess." I venture a guess at what she writes- "superiority complex", perhaps.

            "You don't say." She tries to lure me into offering more information, but I am determined not to give her anything but the smallest shreds of truth

            Eventually, she gives up on getting anything more out of me. She scribbles out a prescription, then calls my "parents" in. I hear her say, "She's schizophrenic." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Take this little pill, and life will be so mellow. *" I try to collapse the orange plastic bottle with my power hand. 

"Hey, Gwen." I hear Adrian's voice, I turn. "What's up?"

            I sigh. "Go away, Adrian.  You don't want your parents t know you hang out with a schizo."

            "Gwen, you're one of the most rational people I know!" he exclaims. "How could you possibly be schizo?"

            "My so-called parents forced me to go to the shrink." I allow my head to rest against the glass divider between the classroom and the chem lab. "She prescribed lithium... I think lithium chloride. How that's going to make my situation better, I don't know.

            He shrugs. "Class is about to start. You going to be alright, Gwen?"

            "I've already got a plan. Oh, Adrian-" I smirk. "The name's Renetari."

~~~~~~~~~~~

*_Number One_, written by Tommy Shaw, performed by Styx, _Brave New World_


	7. The Grand Illusion

Disclaimer: Dragonlance isn't mine. It is Weiss', Hickman's, TSR's, and Wizards of the Coast's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            My "parents" would have killed me if they'd known all the lithium chloride they paid for was literally flushed down the toilet. I never took those pills, just hid them in my cheek until I could slip into the bathroom and spit it out. At least I have an excuse. If Nuitari left me, they'd need to pay for another prescription- Prozac.

            I often wonder if I'll ever be able to go home. Dalamar told me that all the mages in the Halls of Nuitari were helping my father to craft a spell to end all spells, a spell to free me from my bonds. However, it's also a long and complex process, designing a new spell, and it doesn't exactly help that I was imprisoned in a magic-free realm. I pray that they'll finish soon. That psychiatrist is getting persistent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Again, comes the knock on my door, again, it is Dalamar. He appears to be the one charged with me- and I appreciate it. Raistlin has a certain feel to his aura that sends chills running down my spine whenever he draws near. It doesn't help that Dalamar still bears the wounds of one of his spells on his chest.

            "Lady Apprentice Renetari." He has gotten over some of the protocol since my last visit. I smile approvingly. "Your father wishes for you to appear in the main hall. There are visitors for you."

            "She's got more potential than we've ever expected. Cousin, I know you're fiercely proud of her, but perhaps she is better off left imprisoned." I hear a male voice, akin to my father's, as I approach the hall. Dalamar places a hand on the door, but I wave him aside and open it myself. They trace their majestic path into the room, and I feel eyes upon me. 

            There are three before me. My father, as I anticipate, but two others also. An ancient man, whose robes remind me of my bodily home as I think "white-out", and a woman, flame-haired, in robes that are somewhere between red and magenta. "This is the girl?" the man asks my father. 

            "Renetari." The black robes ripple as my father rises. "These are my cousins." He makes a controlled gesture toward each. "Solinari, the patron of the White Robes-" it seems slightly distasteful to him, "and Lunitari, patron of the Red Robes."

            "You presume much, cousin." Solinari comments. "There is no guarantee she will be the rebirth of magic."

            "Do you have a better idea?" my father asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Or are we just going to let my mother reign supreme?"

            "Is your choice any better? Better to rule by two dark gods than one?" 

            Lunitari steps between them. "Magic requires balance." She states with the unwavering tone of one who has uttered such wisdom many times before. "Takhisis is disrupting the balance more than she would with me to check her, or you, or even Nui. Even the wild magic is failing, Solinari. Have you not heard the desperate prayers of those we left behind? Takhisis is stealing our wealth. We must defend it, and if the youngest god is the only means we have, I will call her Renetari."

            Solinari looks perturbed. "We have not tried any other means!"

            "Because my mother has taken them!" my father straightens himself into a fearsome pinnacle of night. "Your stubbornness will be your end, Solinari!"

            I begin searching for a place to ride out the storm when Lunitari notices my alienation. "Nuitari! Solinari!" she snaps. "The child knows not these proceedings. Whether you agree to call her Renetari or not-" she casts an accusing glance at Solinari, "she still needs to know what we have called her for."

            The two gods shoot wolfish glares at each other, but calm themselves sufficiently to speak. "We need to begin at the beginning." My father reports. 

            Lunitari nods. "The beginning." Then, she begins my story. It seems she is elected to do so- her father is Gilean of the Book, so it may very well be a hereditary talent. "None of the Immortals know where you came from." She begins.

            "Correction." Solinari interjects. "Twenty do not know, and the other chooses to keep his mouth shut." A searing glance at my father follows that statement.

            "Solinari, keep the alignment conflicts out of the story." Lunitari continues. "But, no matter how you came into being, you were still discovered. I believe it was Kiri-Jolith, ever-vigilant in his battles against evil."

            "No, it was Takhisis, always searching for threats to her power." Solinari corrects.

            "It was most definitely Gilean. He records all in his Book." My father says.

            Lunitari sighs. "No matter. Whoever discovered you, they immediately deemed you a threat to the balance of Krynn. Unless the gods of Good and the gods of Neutrality came up with new members to their pantheons, the precious balance would be upset. Unfortunately for you, they could not."

            "So they committed the most evil act they would ever dream of committing." A sorrow is in my father's voice, untouched by the arrogance and pride he habitually wears.

            Solinari scathes, but Lunitari nods agreement. "Solinari, I doubt the other gods of Good do not regret their decision. When we imprisoned you, beyond contact, your father locked himself in his laboratory for nearly a year, searching for a way to find you. He was eventually lured out to aid his mages just before the War of the Lance, but after the Chaos Wars, he renewed his efforts. It was only recently he found you."

            "It is a trying time for magic, my daughter." My father takes the floor. "Chaos, your great-grandfather, drove us from the world, and we left to create a new one. Your grandmother, however, had other plans. She has sent an avatar to Krynn, and, worst of all, is using her store of souls to steal what little magic our kind have left. We need an avatar of our own, but we daren't walk the world again, for fear of Takhisis. She has filed you in the back of her mind. We need you to bring magic back, Renetari, the Rebirth of Magic-" he looks me in the eyes and whispers, "my daughter."

            "She cannot!" Solinari scowls. "The 'we' most certainly does not include me! I would rather risk my power among Takhisis' souls than allow any child of yours-" an accusing finger is pointed at my father- "to represent me! I say we leave her in her world."

            Nuitari is about to speak for me, but I manage to squeak out a sentence before he starts. "Respectfully, Sir Solinari, that may not be possible, at least if you foresee the possibility of changing your mind."

            "What?" he seems surprised to hear me speak. "It's as simple as suspending any further spell research! Why would it be impossible?"

            "Sir, in my world of imprisonment, there are people who heal the mind, who are known as 'psychiatrists'." I explain, my voice quavering. "My custodial family has taken me to one of these psychiatrists, and I am being forced to take a healing substance for a condition I do not have. They believe I have it because I have made contact with my father. If I remain in my world, they may decide to put me in an institution for the mentally ill, where they will proceed to use sufficient substance to keep me from further contacting you at any point in the future." I bow slightly. "I will never be able to journey here again, whether in the realm of dreams or in the flesh."

            That seems to strike them all. A moment of silence, then my father says, "You are dismissed, Renetari."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Later, I sit at the worktable in the library. Dalamar is fetching a book, and I can hear Solinari and Lunitari conversing in hushed voices as they leave. "She seems a logical girl. If she wasn't born to evil, I may have agreed to support her."

            "She can't change her blood. And she can't fight the prejudices of an entire society without her magic. Even if you do not want her to represent you, you should at least tolerate any attempt to return her to Krynn."

            "But the balance-"

            "Takhisis take the balance!" Lunitari snarls. "The balance is so far gone that even a new god could not knock it further. Our magic is the reason we preserved the balance, and with Takhisis secreting away what little magic remains on Krynn, why must we be so vigilant? As Nui said, it is a trying time for magic. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

            A moment of silence, then Solinari mentions, "She takes after her father."


	8. The Master's Advice

Disclaimer: Dragonlance isn't mine. It's Weiss', Hickman's, and Wizards'. 'Nuff said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Gwendolyn Trinity Silver!" I groan as I hear my so-called mother begin to berate me. "We pay money for these psychiatrist appointments!"

            "So?" I let my eyes roll back into my head. I can feel the storm approaching. 

            "So?" she exclaims. "You never showed up for your appointment! You were supposed to walk over right after school!"

            "I don't show up because I don't need them. I'm not a schizo." I snarl. "My father's cousin even admitted I was logical."

            "Your grandmother is an only child and your grandfather's sister is a nun! Your father doesn't have any cousins!"

            "My grandmother has two brothers. Don't lie to me." My voice rises in an accusing tone.

            "Go to your room!" That's all I hear as I turn my back on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            My hand quakes as I punch in the numbers. 5-5-5-1-9-9-4. The phone rings once, twice, three times, then a click.

            "Hello, this is the Jeffries residence. May I ask who is speaking?" A light voice, a feminine voice, inquires.

            "This is Gwendolyn Silver, calling for Adrian." I spit out, my constricted air passages releasing for that brief moment.

            "One moment, please." I hear the background noises of a household, voices, shuffling, the telltale sound of a handset being picked up.

            "Hello?" Adrian asks.

            "Adrian, this is Gwen." I burst out. "I just eavesdropped on my 'parents'. They just made an appointment with another psychiatrist, a more intensive one."

            He utters a sympathetic monosyllable, then asks, "What do you need?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I'm safe, for now." I inform Dalamar. "A friend granted me asylum, but I don't know how long it will last."

            "I'll make sure the others working on your spell know." He nods. "As for you, copy down that sleep spell." He walks out of sight, presumably to find the other mages.

            My quill glides across the sheepskin as I form each letter in lamb's blood. What had moved Adrian to help me? He was normally arrogant and self-serving- why had he chosen to aid me? Why was he even sympathetic?

            "Isn't it obvious?" a dark voice echoes in my ear, hands set themselves on my shoulders. I feel a prickling along my spine and turn to face the golden skin and hourglass eyes of the Master of Past and Present. Raistlin Majere is staring me down. It would be an amusing prospect if it wasn't so scary.

            I set my left hand atop his right, shove it away, and order, "Out of my aura, Majere."

            "If you so insist, milady." He mocks me, then steps away. 

            I feel a strange compulsion, and I call after him. "Wait!"

            "I thought you wanted me to get away." Sarcasm drips from his voice.

            "I meant for you to stop touching me." I clarify. "My aura doesn't extend more than a handspan. If you converse with me at a sufficient distance, I will have no objections."

            "Very well then, Renetari." He sits at the opposite side of the table. "Would this be sufficient, milady?" he appears to be making a habit of saying "milady" with biting sarcasm. Doesn't matter to me. I don't like the protocol everyone here has been giving me. 

            I form two more words, then look up at the arch-mage. "You were saying?"

            "This Adrian is going against his nature to aid you, am I correct?" I meet his question with a nod. "I am fairly sure he either has an underlying sense of honor or cares deeply about you."

            "What?" I upright the inkwell before blood can spill over my scroll.  

            "If you cannot comprehend that, you are simply too dull to be the daughter of the Devouring Dark, Renetari." 

            "Shock." I mumble the one-word excuse. 

            "Learn to bear with it, milady. There are things you will see on Krynn that will shock you more." He looks at me out of the corners of his eyes. "I have advice for you, Renetari. Important advice."

            "And that would be?" I inquire.

            He speaks with the knowledge of one who has suffered for greatness, sacrificed for his ambition. "Love what is mortal, hold it, and know when to let it go. *"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*According to my school's Wall of Fame, this is from "Rainy Lake". Have no idea what it is, but I really like the quote.


	9. I heard a Fly Buzz

Author's Note: I'm REEEEEEALY sorry for not writing sooner. I have had no time the entire summer! I was lucky to get a few chapters done for my book, but I kept on trying to write Renaissance without success. Well, here's another romp into the crazy mind of Renetari- finally!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dragonlance is the property of Weiss and Hickman. Jell-O is the property of the company that makes Jell-O. 'nuff said.

It's been too long. I pretend nothing happens, but it does. Things are getting more ominous by the day. I feel it in my bones. There isn't a chance for me on Earth.

The only thing I still take joy in is Chemistry class, where this whole crazy chain of events started. If it wasn't for the daily romp into the land of caustic acids and explosive gases, I would have ended this existence long ago. A singular consciousness in the Abyss would be better than this tortured dual existence.

I still travel to the Halls of Nuitari, but my visits are so often interrupted. It's as if I want to stay there, away from my physical body forever- however, my alarm clock doesn't agree with my sentiments.

  
  
I shock awake in my dark hall, during my father's night travels across the skies of Krynn. Peering into the darkness, I see a shape, a black, fluttering moth drawn to my light. In its palm rests a reddish stone that engulfs me. "Immortality is a prize, but the power of a goddess. it will be mine." I recognize him!

I snarl in the words of magic, a spell so simple I think I could use it on Earth- and the lich's flesh drizzles onto the floor. "Fistandalius!" I scream, snatching my onyx-hilted dagger from the dressing table. I cast another spell, quickly, and grin as I disappear from his sight. I creep behind him and drive the blade deep, knocking him to the floor with my entire weight. I snatch the bloodstone amulet away from his reach, not intending to yield my power so easily.

"Renetari!" The door slams against the wall as Dalamar enters. "Let your father deal with him, m'lady. I thought Shalafi destroyed the foul creature, but he apparently aspires beyond immortality still."

"He tried to kill me." I twist my dagger futilely, knowing the undead wouldn't be hurt more, only intending to inflict whatever pain I could upon the foul creature. "He will lose this unlife for it."

"Let your father deal with him!" He kicks me aside, casting a web over the supine body on the floor. "You may be a goddess, but you are still my apprentice, and I fully expect you to obey me!"

Sore, I stand, snarling like a tiger. "Thank you, elven control freak! I have had enough of you, all my worthless lessons, all this worthless preparation, and what do I get? A POINTLESS DOUBLE EXISTENCE, THAT'S WHAT I GET! You don't understand what's happening to me! You cross- dressing, long-haired, pointy-eared FREAK!" he makes as if to stop me, but I speak first. "Your dress is unbuttoned, ma'am."

He sighs heavily, obviously trying not to respond in kind. "Fine." He looks me straight in the eye. "I will see you in the library in five minutes, apprentice. I expect to see you there."

I bow, chastened. "Yes, Shalafi."

­

"So you cussed out Dalamar the Dark." Adrian stares at me in disbelief.  
"Yep!" I scribble something in my assignment book that ended in the word "Jell-O".  
He breaks out laughing, then looks at me. "What's wrong?"  
"That Fistandalius attacked me means I'm getting weaker. I wasn't too powerful for him to challenge anymore. I'm dying." I regarded my slight gray pallor. "On both planes. If I don't get off one soon, I'm a goner."

I'm really sorry, this isn't adequate, but I'll make it up to you next episode. I've got something really great planned.

PREVIEW: Dalamar drove down the interstate in a zippy black Ferrari, license plate DARKMAGE. Behind him lay a wake of crushed GMC's, Chryslers, and Fords. "Don't know how to drive, do they?" He mumbled, tossing his hair in the wind. Damn pants. Didn't quite get why he couldn't wear

a robe, but he did look good in leather. some weird Earth human had thrown herself on him, asking him if he really was Jon Bon Jovi and what the hell did he do to his hair? He was firmly on objective now- except for one problem. "Damn!" he swore as he drove into Albuquerque. "I'm lost!"


	10. To be, or not to be

DISCLAIMER: Renetari is my creation. Although I may wish I had a zippy black Ferrari, I don't have a driver's license, so it wouldn't do me any good anyway. Shakespeare owns Shakespeare, unless he actually didn't write it, and Weiss/Hickman own Dragonlance.

* * *

To be, or not to be, that is the question;  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrow of outrageous fortune,  
Or, to take up arms against a sea of troubles,  
And, in opposing, end them.

* * *

It's becoming harder and harder to take joy in Earth, even in chemistry class. I have coughing fits, I shiver uncontrollably, and I can't engage in any sort of long-term activity without feeling dreadfully weak… I found a white hair last week, and more today. It isn't like I'm vain or anything- it's just that I know, deep down, that it's a bad sign.

Raistlin gave me some of his herbal powder. It tastes like soymilk and nutmeg- sweet and spicy, but bitter and chalky at the same time. Margaret Weiss was right, though- it does ease my cough almost immediately. If I ever get a chance to visit Solinari, I'll have to remember to thank Par-Salian.

Of course, I have to live long enough to visit Solinari first.

* * *

To die, to sleep, no more-  
And by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to.  
'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished.

* * *

"Ren, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." I cough. I'm on a bench outside the school, on a sunny day, bundled up in all the sweaters I could find.

"Sick? I'm sure my mom has something-"

"Adrian, I'm slowly dying. I feel my life force leaving my body with each breath I take. If she has something for that, go ahead and ask."

He stops. "Maybe you should breathe less?" He tries to joke.

"I don't think that will help."

"Ren, look at that car! Isn't it beautiful?" He's trying to distract me, but I courteously look up.

If I was earthbound, I would agree that it is beautiful. The crest on the front indicates that it is a Ferrari. It has sleek lines, and it is this perfect glossy black…

It slows to a stop at the curb in front of us, and the window rolled down a crack.

"Excuse me." I must be hallucinating. The man's voice sounds so tantalizingly familiar… "I'm looking for someone, and I was wondering if you could help me."

Adrian speaks before I can muster my voice. "I'd feel a lot better about it if you'd roll

that window down."

"If you insist." The window goes smoothly down, and my heart leaps.

"Dalamar!"

"Renetari." He nods. "I won't be here for long. Come with me."

"Dalamar the Dark…" Adrian says, awed. "You're my favorite character!"

"I'm glad to know that. _Shalafi_ gets most of the attention." He replies. "It's too bad you don't live on Krynn. I'd like you for an apprentice."

"I'm… I'm… honored…" he says. It's clear that he's shocked.

"Come, Renetari. No more time for goodbyes."

"Thanks, Adrian. You know… for everything." I open the passenger-side door and get into the car.

"Bye, Ren. I'll see you-"

"In your dreams."

* * *

To die, to sleep- To sleep, perchance to dream-  
Aye, there's the rub.  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil  
Must give us pause.

* * *

"Do not be afraid, Renetari." Dalamar shifts the car into high gear. We're going 10, 20, 50, 100, 200… "You are coming home."

"REN!"

A crashing noise.

I don't scream as the flames engulf my body.


End file.
